


The Flesh is Weak

by NEG85



Series: Sinful Pleasures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Blow Jobs, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Will Dean come back for next week's mass? Does Castiel want him to?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sinful Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205828
Kudos: 27





	The Flesh is Weak

Castiel finds himself jerking off in his room as he remembers just how good it felt to have his dick buried in the stranger’s ass. Cumming with a shout with his orgasm, he's glad to live alone. Seeing his cum drip down his fist and fall to the floor he can’t help but imagine cumming in the younger man’s mouth and watching him swallow it down. He shudders as he milks his cock of the last few drops. He falls back into his soft bed, trying to catch his breath.

The guilt of his thoughts and actions begins to spread and he feels his panic at whether God would truly send him to Hell for indulging in these type of...activities. He cleans himself up, then dresses and falls to his knees crying and desperately begging for forgiveness. He curses himself for giving in to temptation- for being weak instead of standing strong- being the man of God he had promised to be, when he took his vows.

Showering and then climbing into bed that night, he thinks maybe the stranger from today won’t come back. After all, it’s not uncommon for people to stop in for one service, never to be seen again. Castiel had always told himself they must have been visiting from out of town and were simply devoted to their faith enough to not want to miss church. As much as he wanted to tell himself he hoped that would be the case for Dean, deep down he couldn’t deny there was a thrill at the thought of what might happen if he returns.

The remainder of the week, Father Novak is able to turn away stray ‘sinful’ thoughts and feels proud that he seems to be abstaining like he always has before. He serves food at the local homeless shelter, collects the donations for the church and counts it, recording and putting it away in it’s designated place. He schedules a meeting with a contractor to take a look at fixing the church roof where it has begun to leak. All in all, Castiel was pleased with himself. He had successfully gone back to his usual activities.

On Saturday night he calls his older brother, Gabriel and has a nice chat with him about his wife and their children. As always, his brother insists he come and visit soon and Castiel replies with his usual reply of “I’d like that.” Neither make any effort to turn the words into action before ending the call. Castiel turns in early, in preparation for tomorrow morning Mass.

Despite all his efforts, Castiel has a dream about the gorgeous green eyed stranger that night. He wakes up panting, sweating, and on the verge of orgasm. While he desperately tries to will his erection away, the images from his dream continue to flash through his mind. Checking the time, he still has a couple hours before he has to get up to start the day. Unable to go back to sleep, cock hard and aching he tosses and turns, waiting for the throbbing to go down unsuccessfully. Closing his eyes, he gives in to his urges and begins to jerk his cock, thinking of the unknown visitor- Dean. It only takes a few moments for him to get off, immediately relaxing back into the pillow. He feels himself drift back to sleep and the next thing he knows, he hears his alarm.

Feeling as if he’d gotten no sleep at all, Castiel manages to ignore his guilt and shame until after service is over. By the time confession begins, he’s relieved at least somewhat by the fact that he didn’t see Dean among the sea of faces in the pews.

Yawning as the last one of his regular members sits on the other side of the booth, she cries, confesses her sins. She’s having jealousy issues about her sister getting pregnant for a second time when she herself is unable to have children. Doing his best to comfort her, he reminds her of God’s loving and forgiving nature and sends her on her way.

He exits the confessional booth to see an empty church. He feels relief mixed with a sense of disappointment. He pushes that feeling away and makes his way to lock the doors. Just as he’s reaching toward the door, he feels someone standing behind him. He unintentionally gasps as he turns to see those same beautiful green eyes.

“Father.” Dean says simply, licking his lips and stepping into Castiel’s space.

Castiel gulps and feels the heat from the younger man’s body. He closes his eyes as he feels his erection returning. “What can I do for you?” he hears himself ask.

Dean smirks at him then wordlessly backs him against the doors he was about to lock. The younger man snatches the keys from Castiel’s hand and reaches beside him to lock them before dropping the keys to the floor with a slight *ting*.

“You sh-shouldn’t be here.” Castiel stammers, clinging to his pride from the week prior.

“I need you, Cas.” Dean says, bringing his hand to caress the priest’s cheek. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” he adds, pressing his body fully against Castiel’s and pressing gentle kisses against his neck and jaw.

Castiel grabs the younger man’s arms to push him away, but finds himself clinging to him as he moans at the warmth of Dean’s mouth against his skin.

“Wanna make you feel good again. Let me blow you.” Dean insists, dropping to his knees right where he was just standing. He begins undoing Castiel’s pants and zipper.

“Dean, dd-don’t.” he weakly protests, as he feels the air hit his naked ass and thighs.

“I know you want me. You don’t have to hold back with me. Nobody has to know, Cas.” placing his hand around Castiel’s stiff length he begins jerking loosely.

Castiel moans, gripping Dean’s shoulders to hold himself up as he feels his knees going weak. His feelings of guilt and shame are quickly being replaced by desire and need.

“Yeah, feels good, doesn’t it baby. Want me to suck you off? I want you to use me, fuck my mouth and cum down my throat.” he says, gripping a little tighter and jerking faster, teasing the head with his tongue.

“Yes! Castiel chokes out. “Do it!”

Immediately Dean lets his hand drop and takes almost the priest’s entire length into his mouth. Not even working up to it, he jerks his head forward, forcing Castiel’s cock into his throat and pushes until his body is desperately trying to force the foreign object out. He grabs Castiel’s hands and places them on his head.

Castiel wastes no time gripping the hair on either side of his head holding him still and begins thrusting against him. He feels his dick slide even further into Dean’s throat and sees the bulge of his thickness just beneath his adam’s apple. He thrusts faster, moaning even louder as he fucks the tight wetness. After a few more thrusts, he cums straight down Dean’s throat, this time unable to hold back a loud moan with his release.


End file.
